


It's U

by blackmorale



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmorale/pseuds/blackmorale
Summary: A compilation of random Golden Child oneshots.Cross-posted to asianfanfics.





	It's U

**Author's Note:**

> Donghyun has it bad for Joochan.

The last bell finally rings, signaling the end of the day. Donghyun stretches his arms as the teacher wraps up his lesson in vain, fully aware that his words fall on deaf ears. Everyone is excited to go home, after all.

It's finally Friday afternoon, Donghyun's favorite time of the week. The fact that it's practically the weekend is not the only reason he's in an exceptionally good mood, however. He's in high spirits because he's going to hang out with his favorite person, Joochan. He smiles at the thought of the other, of the activities they had planned.

He hastens his pace as he makes his way towards the other's classroom, waving back to the last of his schoolmates going home for the day.

Finally reaching his destination, he steps inside and is greeted with an empty classroom save for Joochan who is packing up his things. He has his back turned to him and seems to have his earphones in, which may be the reason he is oblivious to Donghyun's presence.

The melody filling Donghyun’s ears makes him stop in his tracks. It's not the first time he's heard Joochan sing. Heck, he's been an audience more times than he could count.

He's always mesmerized every time he hears the other sing.

Donghyun is not poetic at all, but if he were to describe Joochan’s voice, he would say that it’s pure and clear, and relaxing. Like it’s capable of casting away his problems and negative emotions, making him feel warm and happy. It’s as if his voice is caressing his soul, his entire being, causing his heart to beat frantically.

Joochan’s voice simply makes him feel good.

He could listen to Joochan singing all day, to be honest.

Donghyun had no idea how long he stood rooted to the spot just staring at the object of his affections. He started when he heard the other call out his name.

"Huh?"

"I said: sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

So many thoughts ran through his mind and so many feelings coursed through him at the moment, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was: "your voice is really nice."

Donghyun felt like an idiot because Joochan's voice is beyond "really nice". It's beautiful. It's amazing. It's heavenly. It's _love_.

"Thanks," the younger boy replies, a shy smile forming on his lips. A wave of butterflies starts to bloom in the pit of Donghyun's stomach.

"Um, you ready?" Donghyun says awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"Yeah."

He waits for the younger to gather his things and they both step out of the room. Donghyun spares a glance and finds the other flashing a brilliant smile at him, causing his heart to beat even faster.

Yeah, Kim Donghyun definitely has it bad for Hong Joochan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in 9 years? And the first I’ve written for a K-pop fandom (Dongchan should be honored loljk). This is really short and simple but idk why this took me forever to write ;;; 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this ;_;


End file.
